The Lost Part
by Elbaliem
Summary: Now sekai's pregnant. what will makoto do to sekai? . differ story from the real one
1. The Beginning

This is my first fic so please R&R.

I don't own anything in school days

CHAPTER 1

The Beginning

Makoto's POV

"Makoto. You made me pregnant so, you must take responsibility from this" said sekai with high voice that make everyone in the class hear it. " but, s… sekai that is impossible. You know." I say with my entire blood rise to my face and very fast heartbeat. "I won't care! This is your baby" she replied and goes out from the class, tear fall from her eyes. Angry, sadness. Hurt and fear become one in her heart and her body

"damn it!. What I've done to her. I just want some fun but it ends like this! How I can finish this trouble? Maybe I'll talk with her now " I mumbled and quickly follow her outside." Sekai can we talk now." But she keep running, "she only need some moments to clear her mind" I whispered to myself. I have no choice. I must back to the class. In the class I wrote a letter "MEET ME ON THE ROOF TOP" And I put it inside her bag.

One hour later. The bell for lunch time rang and I take glance to sekai, and she nod in agreement. Looks like she get the message. Silence on the way, no talk is what happens. I open the door to the rooftop.

But someone is standing there…….

"Kotonoha …Why you're here? I said in surprise

"just searching for some fresh air and I want to know what the things you do here. so, what you two want to do here?" Replied her carelessly and take a glance to sekai with curious view

I feel my head is unable to think about what will I say and if I answer it, do i'll answer it honestly or not?

"Umm… Kotonoha well I have a little trouble with sekai. so I need to talk with her."

"About what? you are my boyfriend so I'll hear through everything. Oh,so what is the problem you said before?"

"Umm well you know I having some sleep with sekai behind you. But it's now become a disaster and now sekai is pregnant".

I see kotonoha's eyes widened in disbelief and she start to fall. I quickly catch her and bring her to school clinic.

"Sekai … can we talk about us later, maybe tomorrow, I promise. I'll bring her first to clinic." I beg to her

"Okay, but remember it. Promises still promises" she said with angry tone.

After sekai leave, I quickly bring her to the clinic.

Well

Sorry for the short story.


	2. Wish

Hi, readers now chapter is up and please review and no flame

Chapter 2

Wish

Makoto's pov

As the bell ring, I walkout from the school's clinic, the nurse said nothing happen with kotonoha, she just a little shocked . That's make me feel better after this full surprise day. I walk back to the class there some lesson again to learn. And that is make bored

I'm begun to think about sekai. Guess I'll talk to her later after school finish. The lesson is going to be boring. I can't even focus. So I decided to to take some sleep.

Bell's ring again. I'm going to the clinic to see kotonoha's condition.

"Sorry, the patient you mention is already going home. Her condition is good enough to go home" said the nurse

"thank you. i guess I'll go to her house" I replied with a happy smile. I run to kotonoha's house like a person who chased by a ghost.

After several minutes or hours or days or... month.

'Huh, huh I think I am arrived now". I then knocking her apartment door.

"Please wait, I am coming now." said a girl from inside.

"Hi, makoto you come here to see my onee-chan, isn'it? A little girl come out with a huge smile hanged in her face.

"Yes, there is something I need to talk with her" I said in hurry and go to kotonoha 's room without permission."

I walk up stairs and go to her room. I knock her door and go inside her room without permission. She is sitting on the bed. Her face look pale maybe from shock that happened earlier. Her eyes look lifeless and red. Maybe from crying.

"kotonoha I need to talk with you about sekai's pregnancy. I need chance to from you to take

Responsibility on sekai pregnancy please. After It all finish and everything goes well. I promise i'll back to you and we can together again." I said with tearful eyes that begging to her only for a chance.

"No! That's impossible you're belong to me not to sekai. There's a possibility she's lying to you!" she yell to me in anger. I understand what she feel when you wil lose someone that you love.

You know that she is same with me. she love you. Even she love you from junior high school." She scream in anguish."

"yeah, I know but… please just one chances." I replied toher

"Ok. But if she really pregnant with your baby, what you will do to her? Kill her baby with abortion or become it's father or what? She ask me.

"I don't know but i'll try my best to finish it and get back to you. Even if I will die or anything will happen to me. So, thanks for this and I'll do what I promised earlier." I said in full confidence without realizing what will happen to me then I and give her a kiss on the lips as a say goodbye to kotonoha I walk out from her room and walk to home.

Sekai pov

I stand in front a mirror. Smile like the one who do her job well

"good, makoto is in my trap he don't know that I faking all of this"

Sorry for the short story. But i'll make this about 5 or more chapter.

See you later in next chapter


	3. Choice or Life

DISCLAIMER:I'DON'T OWN

ANYTHING IN SCHOOL DAYS

CHAPTER 3

Choice or Life

Tomorrow, at school

Makoto's pov

I sat in my chair lazily, not only me doing this all in the class do the same thing, even taisuke was sleeping. This is happen because the World history lesson, that lesson is always boring. I take a glance to sekai, in my mind I think about what the things she thinks now, maybe she thinking about our talk that will happen after school.

Sigh…. "what will I say to her, oh! What about abortion. We will go to doctor and abort her baby and the trouble will finish but…. I don't know even a place to do that maybe I must ask someone in the class. But they will curious abut it and they will start to spread this. I guess I'll ask kotonoha or Taisuke later in break" I talking with my own mind

"Hey ,makoto itou "yelled the teacher" If you don't taking any attentions please get out from this class" continued him. "oh, Sorry sir!' I replied quickly in surprise and make the whole class laughing at me.

Lunch time

Bell's rang. I run out from the class and start to searching kotonoha, I can't find her in her class, the cafeteria and students council room "oh, maybe she id on the school roof" grunted me slowly and rushed to the roof. I open the door and I find her standing there. "Hi" I greeted her, she look surprised. "hi too, what are you doing here makoto?" she greeted me back.

"Hey, kotonoha I want to ask you something, are you know a place that I can abort sekai's baby. I know that is a little bit scary but can you tell me now?" I ask like a puppy who wants to get spoiled by his master.

"Why you want to do that?" she asked me back

"Because that is the only way I can think." I replied to her answer. Yeah, that's the only way I can think about.

"I know. He now works in the clinic about 3 blocks from my house the clinic name is the family disease clinic. "They not only doing good things in pregnancy but also the bad about it." She reply with something weird in her eyes

Kotonoha's pov

I see makoto walk out to the door, my mind was wondering what he will do and talk to me. And when I know what is it .His will to take responsibility from kotonha pregnancy make me sad at the when he talks about his plan to abort sekai's baby surprise me, now I realize how really makoto mind was always want things finished instantly, without thinking what the risk and what is sacrificed in the process. I guess will talk to sekai too after school and I walk outside and go to class.

After school

Kotonoha's pov

I walk ton the stairs to the rooftop, sekai and makoto maybe already there. I open the door and see sekai and makoto. It looks like something wrong about their conversations about the baby. I walk slowly to them, they still not notice me here.

Kotonoha: ummm hi

Sekai : what!, hey makoto do you tell her about our meeting here?

Makoto: oh. Of course not! This is a private meeting

Kotonoha: yesterday I eavesdropping on you. So why not finish the conversations?

Makoto: okay but can you go please?

Kotonoha: no, I'll listen and maybe… some help to finish this.

Sekai: sigh…. Okay now Makoto. I still rejected to abort this baby whatever happen and you are the fatherthis is a living things not something that you just kill it easily.

Makoto: no. aborts that….. I never want to be a young father. Please, abort that. Just this time

Kotonoha: hey, how if we going to check the baby first, we need to know its condition whether it can abort or not.

Sekai: ummm i don't know… but okay and when?

Kotonoha: tomorrow we skip class and go there.

Makoto: where is the meeting point?

Kotonoha: at the station. We go to clinic from there

Okay, chap 3 is finish .please RnR. See you in next chapter


	4. Plan

Chapter 4

Plan

At night

8.00 pm

Makoto's pov

I lay in the bed, my mind feel refreshed "At last, I finished the trouble , I hope sekai's baby is can be aborted. I don't want to be a father in this age. But, I wonder what sekai's feel now" I talk to myself. Yeah, I still love her and she love me too. A tiny guilt comes to my head as I think about her. I made her pregnant and maybe ruined her life. I thinking again by the abort she can rebuilt her life despite the abortion that she done and she will make a better future. Not long after that I feel my eyes shut and the surrounding goes dark. I fall asleep.

Sekai's pov

7.00 pm

Tomorrow they will be take me to the doctor and check me. How Iif they find out that my pregnancy is fake and makoto will hate me for that.i does that because I love him. I want him only for me. Not for kotonoha. I think deeper

And suddenly, an idea comes in my head, a perfect plan. I take my jacket, a knife, some wire, baseball bat, rope and tape with me and I pack it into a bag then I go to Kotonoha's house.

I walk through Cold Street about 30 minutes then in front of me a big house where kotnoha live. I take my phone and send her a message.

"I'M IN FRONT OF YOUR HOME. I WANT TO TALK WITH YOU"

As I predicted, kotonoha's head come out from the window and search for me. She closes it and in hurry she comes out from her house. It's a little odd to walk in the cold night with a big bag I bring

"Hi." I greeted her in cold manner, now I hate her. She is person who takes makoto from me.

"Hi too, what the thing so want to speak to me? Just for quick" she replied me with her child like voice. She comes over me.

"Come with me." I said as I drag her arm with me. I walk through the town and stop in the front of unused house. " where we going?"she asked me but I won't care it.

"ummm Can you wait here and go inside first. There a surprise waits for you inside? I forgot to buy something." I asked her in innocent way. As her turn back and heading to the door. I take the baeball bat I put inside my bag and ready to hit her in the back.

Kotonoha's pov

My phone ring, as usual I check the message inbox and see sekai's name in the sender box, she said to meet me outside my home. I run to the window, open it and see sekai outside, waiting for me. I take my jacket and go out to meet with sekai. She orders me to come with her. I can't do anything except follow her will. She takes me to a unused house. I feel curious to this my heart keep questioning myself about what will she do to me. My curious come to it's peak when she order me to in. As I walk in. something hit my head. Sekai hits me with a baseball bat. It hurts me. I fall to the ground with a thud. I see sekai grin happily and I lost my consciousness. and everything goes black

Sekai's pov

I did it. I hit kotonoha. I take her inside and make her sit on a rusty chair. I bind her body with the rope and her hand with wire then I shut her mouth with tape. As it finish my heart feel satisfied. "Now, the next plan" I say to myself. I find her phone in her pocket. I take it and send a message to kokoro. " kokoro-chan, please tell mother I will stay in sekai's house tonight."

Then I take photo of kotonoha unconscious body and send it to makoto's phone.

Makoto's pov

I was sleeping as I hear a beep sound from my phone, I woke and tak the phone. its from kotonoha. I open the message and find kotonoha sit on a chair and bind by rope. She's unconscious. There a message under the picture

"Meet me at matsuri street no 23 if you want her safe. SEKAI."

"So, she does it, huh." I mumble to myself as I change my clothes and go to the place sekai mention.

Sorry for the short chapter. Please review and mention if I do some fault. Especially grammar.


	5. A Fight

Chapter 5

A Fight

Makoto's pov

After sekai sends me that message and I read it. I quickly grab my jacket and go to the place she mentioned before. I also bring a knife to guard myself from anything that probably will happen. I decided to run as fast as i can , I afraid something will happen to kotonoha if I take long time to save her. Luckily, the street Sekai mentioned is not too far , about 7 minutes of run. Then I search where the house placed. There are so many houses in this street. I search one by one." Number 20, 21, 22 ahhh at least." I say happily. I take a deep and long breath. Preparing myself for anything, I walk to the door and I knocked it. "Oh, shit! I should be just come inside and search kotonoha, not knock the door." I curse myself slowly. My hand grabs the knife that I took with me. But, nothing happen, nobody open the door. So I open the door slowly and walk inside. It's very dark inside, I can't see anything"kotonoha? Where you are now?" Suddenly, the light turns on. I turn around and see Sekai walk to the door and locking it. I turn again and see kotonoha is bounded tightly on a rusty chair and her hand and legs bounded by wire to prevents her movement. There's some wound in her arm and legs, that inflicted by sharp object . Her condition is miserable I can see sadness in her unconscious body. My hand is ready to take the knife. "There's no need to do that, I just want to talk with you. You see now her condition, pathetic isn't?" sekai asked me suddenly. I still silent don't say anything. "No answer huh. You don't want to see her look like this again, do you? You always wanted her to be your girlfriend sometime ago. But you cheat her and go with me and other girl. You never choose only one girl. You're despicable makoto, but if you want to chose one girl. Choose I and I'll release kotonoha and I'll never hurt again anymore." she talked to me again with a serious tone.

I am thinking hardly and the answer is come to head"Okay but you must promise you won't do that to her again." I repled in desperate sound. I see sekai smiling at me like a demon. I have no choice, I did this for Kotonoha's sake i will do anything to make her happy. especially after all i did to her.

Kotonoha's pov

It very dark, I can't move, I open half of my I see my body bound tightly on a chair and some wound, it feel so hurt, I remember what happen to me. "Damn Sekai." I cursed at her slowly. My head still feel hurts. I see Sekai didn't notice me. I hear she says something to me, but that is not too clear too listen." The baby is a fake thing." I surprised to hear that my heart won't believe sekai do that to me and Makoto, she does this all because she only want makoto for her. I know she had a crush to Makoto. My heart now is full with anger, sadness, hurt, and a tiny pity fell to sekai. I see her walk to turns off the lamps. It's going to dark again. I pretend to still unconscious. Not long after it. I hear a knock at the door. I wonder who it was. I hope it's makoto who come here to save me from this shit sekai do to me.

I hear an opened door and someone walk in. I hear a voice call me, its makoto. He comes to save me and I realize the light turns on. I try hardly to keep my eyes closing. I hear they talk. And when he says yes at sekai to protect me. I feel happy and sad. Happy because makoto's sacrifice to help me and sad because after she get makoto, I afraid he will not come back to me. I hear they walked over me. I feel the ropes that bend me all time get loosened and the wires that bend my hand and legs also loosened and get released. I keep pretend to still unconscious. I open my eyes slowly. I caught a knife in Makoto jacket's pocket at my glance; I guess I'll do that now. I take the knife as quick as I can and make a surprise move. I direct my knife to sekai stomach. But I miss the target, I gritted my teeth in anger and prepare for another attack to her. She takes the baseball bat that she took before and attacks me back. I dodge her attack and take several steps back to take some breath

"Why you do this to makoto and me, you lied to him about your pregnancy and kidnapped me? Why you always chase makoto to be her girlfriend when I was his current girlfriend, even now you do this to us. Is that so hard to give up and search for other boys other than makoto. I know you loved him since middle school, but HE IS MINE!" I screamed in tears. "Its simple, the answer is love. I love him so much. Did you know kotonoha ? Love can change people. Not only me who change because of love, look at yourselves! He loves me, not you. Even you never had sex with him! "She replies me with same manner. I have no choice. I must protect my makoto from the evil girl. We charge each other. I target her stomach again and it's still missed, she counters my attack with a swing to my head. I get down and try stabbing her on her thigh. It works. She now can't move. In joy and lust of kill I walk over her and preparing for my killing stab on her. "Kotonoha, please stop, I am sorry for all this, I will do anything for you. Just don't kill me. Please." She begs to me to spare her life. But no, there's no more mercy. I rise my hand and ..

"Stop!kotonoha, you don't need to do this" makoto, who keep his mouth shut yelled at me.

Okay' chap 5 has finish. Sorry for short length and please review this story.

And, oh I want say thank you to motakaijohn who always reviewing.

See you next chapter


	6. End

Chapter 6

End

Makoto's pov

I saw Sekai and Kotonoha fight, they fight like a war for me but I never want this happen. I want what another people wants, happiness. "I need to stop this fight, whatever it costs ." I said to myself, but when I want to do that. My body can't move and my mouth can't speak. My heart feels this fight is a punishment for my indecisive trait. I wonder if I can choose only one girl in the past, this fight will never happen. I remember when Kotonoha agreed to be my girlfriend, the practice with Sekai on the school roof and when I did sex with the girls beside them. But, only Sekai and Kotonoha that still love me till now.

Now I feel regret for that all. But I can't switch back to the time where it all started. If I can do that I will only love Kotonoha, she forgave me for all affairs I do to her and she loves me with all of her heart. And Sekai, she support me to get kotonoha, even she helps met get better with kotonoha by the practices we did , she did that because she love me too. she did everything to get my love even she will do anything dangerous to get me. I prayed to God if i can be forgived for all my fault before.

"If you can't choose one between them, can you choose all of them? Sometimes that's better than choose one of them and hurt the other one's heart. Now, the choices are yours it depends to you." A voice whispered from my head. "That's true but, how if when I choose both, are that will make they happy or the opposite?" I asked him back. "Like what I said, the Choices is yours, you'll never know what will happen if you never try that." He replied with a sage tone. "Okay, If the choices are mine. So, I guess i'll decide to choose both of them. first, I need to stop the fight between them. " I say confidently to myself. "Stop!" I yelled to them. I see Sekai's thigh is bleeding, unable to move and almost killed by Kotonoha. They stop the fight and stare at me." Please stop it! I don't want anyone to get hurts. Kotonoha, drop that knife!" I order kotonoha and she obeys it." Okay. Sorry for stopped the fight but now is my turn to take the actions. Listen! I know you two are in love with me. I know you want to become my girlfriend and you want to decide who i'll choose. So, now I'll make my choice." I said in a calm tone, I see their eyes widening in curiousity. "So, who will you choose? " Kotonoha asked me. I see her eyes still full with anger. I take a deep breath and answer it" I will choose both of you. It's better than choose one of you and hurt the other one's heart. Isn't it? So whatever you say and do to me, I'll never take back the words I said before. I know it's hard, very hard to share someone you love with another girl. But, just think what the other feeling. Kotonoha, think how its feel if you fall in love with me since middle school and how it's feel when you help me to get the person I love, even she knows the person I love is not her but she keep her feeling suppressed.?" I saw Kotonoha start to cry after my "Speech". Guess now she's understands how Sekai feel till now. "Now…. I understand what she feeling was. I think it won't be matter if I share you with Sekai. Isn't?" She said in tears and now she walks over Sekai. She lent her hand to make sekai stand and after sekai stand she embraces her" Sorry, Sekai I never understand what you feel till now, would you like forgive me for my selfishness, I promise I'll share makoto with you. Please forgive me." She apologizes to her. Her eyes were full with tears. "No Kotonoha, you shouldn't apologize to me. The one must apologize is me. I lie to Makoto and kidnapped you. I hurt you two, I'm sorry, I know it's hard to forgive me. I am very stupid and selfish!" Sekai said to Kotonoha in sadness and regret fulfilled her heart and her mind. I almost cry to see that too . They were friend and change to enemy because me.

"So, how you two think about this?" I askd to them in polite ways. I afraid I wll break the situations. "Yes, we will share you to other" they replid in unison. Now, the sadness tears change to joyous tears. I am happy to see them like this; a broken heart is no more exist between them. Just two broken hearts collide and change to a heart in one piece, no crack. Now we are happy. "Now is already late night can we go home now." I asked them again. I see they nod a sign of agreement. "Oh, I forget! I sent a message to Kokoro that tells you will take a night at my home. So, would you like to stay in my home this night as a sign we now befriend each other?" sekai asked kotonoha. "Yes, why not?" she agreed happily

Before we go home, Sekai and kotonoha gives me a kisses on the cheek together. After it, we part to go our home except kotonoha who will stay at Sekai's house this night. In the way, I feel very happy, no more indecisive me.

Allright, this is the end. Sorry if this doesn't make you satisfied and the grammar is very very bad.

oh Thanks to motakaijohn and mstydude for their review(s).

See you in another story and i'll make that story better


End file.
